


Твоё имя

by Profundum_AB



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profundum_AB/pseuds/Profundum_AB
Summary: Если честно, то Марко никогда не задумывался над тем, зачем вообще нужны соулмейты. Ровно до случайного знакомства с бывшим парнем Стар Баттерфляй, своей нынешней лучшей подруги. И когда та самая надпись на запястье обожгла кожу, заставляя вздрогнуть от неожиданной боли, Марко совершенно не хотел смириться с действительностью. Ведь не может же его судьбой быть демон из другого измерения?





	Твоё имя

Если честно, то Марко никогда не задумывался над тем, зачем вообще нужны соулмейты. Про судьбу и предначертанную свыше пару твердили только в журналах для девчонок, в реальной же жизни на мелкую надпись на запястье не обращали почти никакого внимания. Только, может быть, посматривали время от времени, рассуждая, как получше спрятать её от чужих глаз. Реалистов Земли такая вещь как истинная пара не прельщала.

Нет, Марко не относил себя к реалистам, учитывая личность своей лучшей подруги и периодические попадания в иные миры, но он прекрасно помнил, что его родители истинной парой не были и, тем не менее, безумно любили друг друга. Так что для себя Диаз здраво рассудил, что и он будет выбирать себе девушку сердцем, а не исходя из какой-то закорючки на коже, природу появления которой учёные так и не смогли определить. Тем более что предначертанное ему имя в планы на будущее категорически не вписывалось.

— Эй, Марко!

Парень вздрогнул от громкого голоса и оторвался от учебника, страницы которого до этого бездумно переворачивал. Он пару раз моргнул и вопросительно уставился на Стар, имеющую привычку неожиданно подкрадываться сзади в самый неподходящий для этого момент.

— Что-то случилось?

— Именно! — девушка возмущённо всплеснула руками, после сложив их на груди, и надулась. Обычно она так вела себя, когда речь заходила о ком-то, кто ей не нравился. Но в эту категорию входило не слишком много людей, тем более, девушка с ними и не пересекалась часто. Значит, речь пойдёт совсем не о людях. И скорее всего про…

— Том опять названивал в моё зеркало, представляешь? Я же давно дала ему понять, что мы расстались. А историю с балом Кровавой луны и вспоминать не хочется. Она прекрасно показала, что он так и не научился хорошо справляться со своим гневом.

«Точно, Том».

Мысленно Марко дал себе пинка, потому что клялся до этого увиливать от подобных разговоров всеми ему доступными способами, но в этот раз интуиция дала осечку. Парень не раз и не два выступал в роли молчаливого и преданного слушателя на тему «бывший парень Стар Баттерфляй», но ранее он не слишком и задумывался об этом демоне. На самом деле Стар даже его имени не называла, просто один раз показала совместную фотографию и была такова.

Но периодические сеансы психотерапии были до того, как Марко этого самого парня наконец-таки увидел. Увидел и всё-таки принял, что с появлением в его жизни принцессы-одногодки, эта самая жизнь накренилась и куда-то стремительно понеслась, да так, что за чередой событий уследить было невозможно. Иначе как объяснить, что демона-бывшего Стар звали Том? Так же, как звучала надпись на запястье одного озадаченного этим фактом школьника.

Нет, до этого Марко встречал Томов, но предначертанное имя никогда не жгло кожу и не причиняло столько неудобств, как в тот злополучный день, когда он впервые встретил демона с волосами цвета лосося лицом к лицу. И если и звучало это забавно, то Диазу было совершенно не смешно.

И именно из-за этой странной реакции надписи на трёхглазого демона, Марко и пытался уйти от разговоров про него. Стар этих ужимок не замечала. Это и к лучшему, наверное, но Земному парню всё равно было неспокойно.

— Может, попробуешь поговорить с ним ещё раз?

— Нет, ты не понимаешь, — девушка отрицательно покачала головой, — лучший способ отвязаться от демона — это игнорировать его.

— Судя по всему, этот способ на Томе, — Марко похвалил себя за то, что не споткнулся на имени, — работает не слишком хорошо. Сбой в статистике, нет?

Стар закатила глаза.

— Да уж, его навязчивость не знает границ.

— Тогда ответь на звонок, — парень пожал плечами и вернулся к чтению заданного на дом параграфа в учебнике.

— Думаешь, стоит? — с сомнением протянула Баттерфляй.

Диаз только кивнул, вновь погружаясь в удивительный мир геометрии и не желая выныривать в реальность. Стар подозрительно проследила за непонятными ей символами и решила удалиться куда подальше, то есть, в свою комнату, откуда как раз раздавался знакомый рингтон.

Наверное, зря Марко тогда не прислушался к начавшемуся разговору.

А в это время в зеркале-телефоне происходила самая настоящая битва взглядов. Принцесса Стар недовольно оглядывала своего мнущегося бывшего парня с ног до самых кончиков рогов. Тот выглядел несколько растерянным. Впрочем, он так выглядел всегда, когда пытался оправдаться и уверял в том, что исправился.

— Привет, Стар, — первым, как и всегда, начал говорить демон. Он мило улыбнулся, но, увы, зря старался, потому что этот приём потерял свою актуальность ещё огромное количество времени назад. Хотя, для Тома оно наверняка показалось мимолётным мгновением, если верить информации о том, сколько живут демоны.

— Сколько это будет продолжаться? — Баттерфляй всегда шла напролом, особенно в спорах, когда противоположная сторона не осознавала всю безнадёжность своих действий.

— Стар, — ещё раз попытался что-то сказать Том, но замялся, — прости меня, но всё же, почему нет?

Девушка нахмурилась.

— Мне объяснять что-то про твои вспышки гнева на пальцах?

— Тебе нравится кто-то другой? — демон смотрел в сторону и явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, но Стар подвоха, если он и был, не заметила.

Она даже удивлённо заморгала, услышав от Тома вопрос на тему того, что действительно нравится ей, а не как бы хотелось её бывшему.

— Да, — девушка задумалась об Оскаре, — нравится.

Демон сразу помрачнел.

— Ясно.

Баттерфляй сразу почувствовала, как пахнет жареным, и попыталась было предотвратить трагедию, но с удивлением обнаружила отсутствие привычного красного цвета в глазах напротив.

— О, ты в порядке.

— Наверное, твой друг, Марко?

Девушка отрешённо кивнула, уже не обдумывая заданный вопрос. Её больше интересовало подозрительное розовое пятно на заднем фоне Подземного царства.

— Том, а что это? — спросила она, указывая за интересную вещь. Демон вздрогнул, но ничего не ответил по этому поводу.

«Всё-таки кролик».

— А Марко не вёл себя странно после бала Кровавой луны? — вдруг спросил Том.

Баттерфляй сразу собрала мысли в кучу и пристально уставилась на него.

— К чему этот вопрос?

Том сразу замялся, но решил всё же не отступать. Это бы выглядело жутко странно.

— Если я хочу наладить отношения с тобой, даже дружеские, то мне стоит лучше относиться и к… дорогим тебе людям, — он вновь отвёл взгляд, не давая Стар заглянуть в них, — вот я и проявляю обеспокоенность.

— О, с ним всё в порядке, — принцесса улыбнулась, — только он в последнее время очень задумчив. Надо бы ему с этим помочь, ты прав, за друзей нужно беспокоиться.

— Друзей? — протянул демон, — ты же только что подтвердила, что он тебе нравится.

— Разве? — Стар выгнула бровь, — это не так.

Том моргнул и усмехнулся, когда девушка решила завершить разговор.

Да, если бы Марко его слышал, то он бы убежал от собственного дома так далеко, как смог бы без помощи всяких порталов и волшебных палочек. Ведь если подумать, именно с них и начались его проблемы. Которые всё размножались и размножались.

  
***

  
Марко не сразу понял, что около его школы делает карета, да ещё и с запряжённой лошадью-скелетом, а когда осознал ситуацию, то сразу бросился назад, к Стар, но его успели схватить за руку и оттащить в сторону. Самые разные девушки, даже не из его класса, смотрели прямо на Диаза, точнее, на парня рядом, и поэтому первому было неловко. Настолько, что он всеми силами пытался отцепить от себя демона. Правда, безрезультатно.

— Зачем я тебе нужен, Том? — подозрительно спросил Марко, мысленно пытаясь понять, какой из его учебников тяжелее и больше подходит для удара, — пытаешься моим похищением вызвать ревность у Стар? Не выйдет.

Демон даже остановился.

— С чего ты это решил?

— Может, потому что это очевидно? — скептически протянул человек, наконец-то доставая геометрию. Но его руку перехватили, а бедную книгу вернули обратно.

Запястье вновь обожгло болью, но Диаз изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не поморщиться. Нет, Марко не собирался признаваться даже себе, что этот самый соулмейт, о котором парень никогда и не задумывался, сейчас стоит прямо перед ним и так удивлённо смотрит своими тремя глазами, под одним из которых так сильно хочется оставить здоровенный фингал.

— На самом деле я просто хотел позвать тебя погулять, — Том отпустил Марко и поднял свои ладони в примирительном жесте, усмехаясь. Парень напротив, смерив его подозрительным взглядом, отряхнулся от дорожной пыли, поправил рюкзак и пошёл прочь, даже не оглядываясь.

Судя по тому, что за ним никто не погнался, человека оставили в покое.

Нет, зря он на это надеялся.

Следующую встречу с демоном из преисподней он тоже не ожидал. Как, впрочем, и Стар, которая до этого традиционно украшала дом всякими непонятными вещами с помощью магии. Они только что закончили очередную битву с Людо, поэтому Марко был уставшим, рассеянным и не выспавшимся. Хотя, всё-таки это всё было из-за того, что он полночи делал проект, о котором Стар его забыла предупредить после того, как Диазу пришлось выйти за очередным поручением учителя.

В общем, Тома никто не ждал. Как и огня, из которого тот вышел.

Наверное, демон и сам не ожидал того, что его попросту проигнорируют и уйдут наверх спать. Или не ожидал этого именно от человека, поэтому и последовал за ним, заинтересованно заглядывая в мальчишечью комнату. Её хозяин, рассматривая в зеркале синяки под глазами, лишь вздохнул и ушёл к кровати, падая навзничь.

Том осторожно подобрался к ней, укрывая парня одеялом, и улыбнулся, оглядываясь на дверь.

Марко совершил очередную ошибку, ведущую к более серьёзным последствиям, чем надоедливое внимание. У демона появилась прекрасная возможность снять напульсник со смуглого запястья и осмотреть его. И да, он действительно нашёл там именно то, что искал.

Диаз сощурился, стараясь рассмотреть эмоции на чужом лице.

— Вот что ты вечно лезешь, куда не просят? — он выдернул руку, переворачиваясь на другой бок и закатываясь в кокон, — уходи, ладно?

— И не собираюсь, — Том посерьезнел, — нам нужно поговорить.

— Не нужно.

В сонном состоянии Марко не соображал.

Именно поэтому Стар была на страже и спустя некоторое время выгнала демона, рассудив, что он пришёл не вовремя. Сделала она это, используя заклинание из палочки. Том исчез вместе с окном и одной занавеской, но девушка сразу же громко пообещала исправить это недоразумение.

Спящему другу было уже всё равно.

***

  
Увидев где-то за углом Адскую повозку в очередной раз, Марко совершенно не удивился. В последнее время ему доставалось слишком много внимания этого демона, который прежде спокойно сидел у себя дома. Даже больше, чем Стар, что его напрягало. Парень совершенно не понимал причину такого повышенного спроса на бедного Марко Диаза и старался не задумываться над тем, что некоторое время назад проснулся без своего напульсника, который никогда не снимал. Такие не снимали многие, если не верили в судьбу и разные магические штуковины.

Марко не снимал из принципа.

— Марко!

Услышав своё имя, он вздрогнул, но не обернулся.

Зато обернулись все прохожие и школьники. К слову о школе. По ней стремительно поползли слухи, что Диаза преследует странный парень с рогами и тремя глазами. После прихода Стар никто такому особо не удивлялся, но посмеяться за спиной могли, выдумывая самые разнообразные причины такой навязчивости. Марко не сомневался в том, что она врождённая, но послушать разнообразные теории было познавательно. Может, они бы натолкнули его на мысль, каким образом эта самая навязчивость поползла в совершенно иную от первоначальной сторону.

— Да стой ты!

От Тома не спасали ни углы улиц, не деревья, которые когда-то ранее существовали. Мир их пеплу. Но вечно прятаться было не разумно. Тем более, он и сам советовал Стар пообщаться с бывшим, а не игнорировать его. И что теперь? Девушка припоминала другу это каждый вечер, когда тот возвращался после очередной погони.

Марко круто обернулся, встречаясь с причиной своей головной боли лицом к лицу.

— Я остановился.

Том, чуть не врезавшись в него, укоризненно посмотрел в глаза напротив, но быстро собрался и нацепил одну из самых своих обворожительных улыбок. Диаз приподнял бровь.

— В прошлый раз я говорил, что хочу поговорить, помнишь?

Марко отрицательно покачал головой.

— Нет, но я не думаю, что хочу разговаривать с тобой.

— Но это всё же стоит сделать, — демон кивнул на его запястье, — не каждый день встречаешь свою истинную пару.

Парень напрягся.

— С чего ты взял? Сам меня с первого взгляда терпеть не мог.

— Не без этого, — улыбка Тома не дрогнула, — тогда я не сразу сообразил, что происходит. Моя вина, правда.

Марко глубоко вздохнул и немного побледнел, заметив бегущую к ним Стар. Улица — ужасное место для столь важных разговоров. Но демон понял всё без слов и потянул его на себя, вызывая знакомый лифт с тяжело дышащим перевозчиком.

— И как ты всё понял? — поинтересовался человек спустя некоторое время, не смотря на собеседника и не обращая внимания на то, как тот задумчиво рассматривает его родинку под глазом.

Том усмехнулся.

— Это очевидно?

На его запястье тоже была эта мелкая, но разборчивая надпись. Только с другим именем. Марко. И это было забавно, потому что тому не нужен был ни соулмейт, ни Том, чьё имя красовалось у него. И он думал, так будет правильней.

— На Земле многие не верят в истинные пары.

Ответный взгляд Тома был серьёзен как никогда.

— И зря, потому что магия никогда не ошибается. И я сам жалею, что не задумывался над этим раньше и так долго бегал за Стар.

— Ты говорил ей, что твои чувства серьёзны.

— Сейчас я понимаю, что это не так.

— И именно поэтому я сомневаюсь в тебе, — быстро проговорил Марко, решительно встав, — выпусти меня отсюда, — и добавил уже мягче, — прости.

Том ничего не ответил.

  
***

  
Марко зря убедил себя в том, что после разговора по душам демон от него отстанет. Том был настроен серьёзно, намного серьёзней чем когда-либо до этого. Диаз ради интереса спрашивал у подруги, как у них относятся к истинным парам.

«На Мьюни, — отвечала она, — почти так же, как и на Земле. Но если мы встречаем свою пару, то не отпускаем её. Но принципиально не ищем. А вот в других измерениях может быть по-другому».

Парень уже привык, просыпаясь, традиционно первым делом выкидывать положенные на подоконник окна цветы на улицу. Конечно, букеты ему было жаль, но не парня, который их с упорством подкидывал. Там же появлялись разные странные украшения, диски с боевиками, видеоигры и сладкое, которое тоже игнорировалось.

Стар всё-таки выпытала у друга причину его плохого настроения и теперь подозрительно молчала, то и дело хихикая. Наверняка опять задумала что-то вместе со своей волшебной палочкой. А если принцесса решает что-то сделать, то убедить её в неправильности этого действия почти невозможно. Самое печальное заключается в том, что предугадать исход этой выходки невозможно тоже.

Но Марко не зря назывался её другом. Он не только убедил Баттерфляй в том, что ей не стоит сейчас влезать в его дела, но и в том, что лучше бы она села за домашнее задание по геометрии. Учительница была в приятном шоке.

С каждым новым днём Марко замечал, что начинает сомневаться. В своих планах на будущее. В том, что ему стоит носить на руке напульсник. Да даже в том, что и сегодня выкинет очередные розы или хризантемы.

Прав ли он был, когда говорил, что эта надпись на коже не имеет совершенно никакого значения?

В школе Диаз вёл себя ещё тише, чем обычно, немного легче ему становилось только тогда, когда он выходил на улицу и убеждался в том, что нигде поблизости нет Адской повозки.

Одним днём его нервное состояние достигло своего пика.

Казалось, Том ничуть не удивился, когда в его комнату из портала ввалился уставший Марко. Он только поправил вторую подушку, устраивая там парня, и принялся дальше проходить очередной уровень, улыбаясь про себя, так как заметил, что надпись с именем соулмейта сегодня совершенно открыта.

— И ты ничего не скажешь? — раздражённо спросил Марко.

— М, привет?

Человек вздохнул и придвинулся к демону ближе, почти смирившись.

— У нас не будет детей.

— Не используй это главным аргументом.

— Магия?

— Именно.

— Мои родители могут не принять наши отношения.

— Стар они приняли прекрасно.

— Ты демон и живёшь долго.

— Исправим, — Том насмешливо взглянул на своего уже точно парня, — я не позволю тебе умереть раньше себя.

Диаз вздохнул, от чего _его_ демон оторвался от игры, чтобы поцеловать _своего_ человека в уголок губ.

Впервые в жизни Марко задумался, зачем нужны соулмейты. И впервые ему это было по правде интересно. Как и всё в Аду. Потому что рядом был Том, и парень мог спокойно сжимать его руку и приподнимать рукав, открывая вид на собственное имя на чужом запястье.


End file.
